


Trapped in a prison of love

by I_like_cowboahs



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mild S&M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_like_cowboahs/pseuds/I_like_cowboahs





	Trapped in a prison of love

The feeling of the cold, but fluffy handcuffs on his wrists was nothing new.

The feeling of his arms being loosely held up by the handcuffs, wrapped around the bedpost.

The feeling of the soft, warm cat curled up on his bare chest, purring softly to soothe him.

Saeyoung was all too used to this- and if asked directly he wouldn't admit it, but he didn't mind. Not at all.

He didn't mind being kept here, dressed up like a cat. Each piece of the outfit seemed to compliment him perfectly, and there was no doubt that the man keeping him here put a lot of thought into this when he bought it.

But this was by no means a normal kidnapper and captive relationship. In fact, it *wasn't* a kidnapper and captive relationship- at least, it didn't feel like it.

Yes, Saeyoung was being kept there, but it wasn't *exactly* against his will. 

It was at first, but only because he was worried about the repercussions of stopping work on his job. But over time, he melted under the loving and almost overwhelming heat of his captors unconditional love.

And no, he wasn't *captured* per say. He merely came over to this luxurious place he now called home, this prison of love, to bother a friend late one night.

After bothering said friend and soon to be captor of his heart and body, the night began to escalate, because one of them had a habit for drinking wine- and it wasn't Saeyoung.

One thing came to another as they sat on that fancy, leather couch. Teasing words and feather like touches turned into dirty talk and passionate grinding- which again, when moved to somewhere a little more comfortable, turned into loud moans, and the sweet sounds of sex filling the penthouse fuller than even Saeyoung felt that night.

He often wondered how he even got to this point. Maybe he had always denied his feelings for the rich, smooth, and devilishly handsome man. Maybe he was a little too afraid of them- of getting this perfect man hurt by disappearing one day. All of his thoughts on the matter quickly melted away as their lips touched that first night, his body aflame with need and emotion.

After that, he tried to get away, to untie himself from the red ribbons this man was wrapping around, trying to get him to stay- metaphorically, of course. But Saeyoung found that he didn't want to leave- and after an explosion of emotions his captor had, he realized that he couldn't leave this man alone when he loved him so deeply already.

Saeyoung didn't even care if it was real love at this point- but he knew it was. He could *feel* it. In every action, simple or more intimate. Only love went in to this arrangement- and he was treated well.

So there Saeyoung was, lazily laying in that luxurious bed he knew all too well, waiting for his lover to bring him breakfast- it was almost time.

The sound of a door being opened pulled him out of his thoughts- *right on time*.

"Kitten?" A deep voice purred out. It was a soft voice, one that Saeyoung never tired of hearing. One he loved hearing at every pitch, and every volume- it was like music to him.

"Kitten are you awake? I brought breakfast." The voice moved closer, and the *clink* of a plate being set on the bedside table, along with a hand running softly up his thigh, caused Saeyoung to open his eyes.

"Yessir....'m awake..." He mumbled back, the short chains of the handcuffs rattling as he stretched, though the cat on his chest stayed unmoving for the moment.

"Oh kitten....there's no need to be formal anymore. I thought long and hard over some morning wine and...." The hand that belonged to the voice of his lover trailed up Saeyoung's chest, stopping as it lovingly cupped his cheek. "Your punishment is over, Sae. I couldn't bear to see you in here anymore like this- your arms must be tired."

Saeyoung let out a soft laugh, the chains jingling as he shrugged- along with the bell of his collar ringing out gently.

"Talk to me precious- say you forgive me for being so harsh..... Say my name. Please." The deep voice sounded a bit pouty- and he could see the sincerity in those grey eyes as they gazed into his own.

 

"Jumin~." Saeyoung purred out teasingly, causing the owner of that name to sigh in relief, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"I forgive you, silly~. You really think being cuffed to the bed is that bad?" They both laughed, though Jumin had a dangerous but playful look in his eye.

"Oh? Maybe I'll make your punishment *worse* next time, hm~?" His deep voice sent a shiver down Saeyoung's spine- Jumin's punishments ranged from the silent treatment (which didn't last that long), to being cuffed, as Saeyoung was right now, to even being roughly pounded into this very bed (and though their safe word was *always* open for use- he rarely used it). That was this naughty little kitty's favorite, and often why he misbehaved.

"Hm~. I wouldn't mind." He purred out, shifting in his spot slightly, which caused the cat on his chest to stir, and Jumin's hand to dart out to pet her.

"My little Elizabeth the third~ what ever shall I do with him?" Jumin said with a laugh, gently petting behind the beautiful white cat's ears.

"Oh hush- you love me and so does Elly~." Saeyoung shot back, glancing over at the food on the table. "What'd you bring me, JuJu~?"

Jumin rolled his eyes, pulling his hand away from Elizabeth as she climbed off of Saeyoung's chest and onto the floor, off to explore the penthouse for what could only be the thousandth time.

"Her name is Elizabeth the third- and I have brought you breakfast, dear. Let's get you comfortable first." The older man purred, a smile never leaving his face as he reached up, undoing the handcuffs and letting Saeyoung's wrists free.

"Ahh~ feels good to be free~ now I can misbehave all over again~!" Saeyoung exclaimed, causing Jumin to roll his eyes.

"You really love to annoy me, don't you?" He asked, his deep voice playful as he grabbed Saeyoung's wrists, kissing each of them softly- about twenty times.

The redhead laughed, though his heart fluttered at every kiss. "Yes~ but I can tell you enjoy it sometimes too." He said, and Jumin shrugged.

"Maybe- but I much prefer an obedient kitty." He said, putting the handcuffs back in the bedside drawer before picking up the plate of delicious looking pancakes. "Sit up for me love- I'm going to feed you."

Saeyoung chuckled softly, sitting up as he opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out- just because he knew it would bother Jumin slightly. In a good way, certainly.

Jumin rolled his grey eyes, cutting off a piece of pancake before holding it up to Saeyoung's mouth, who made a show of taking the bite, letting his lips linger on the fork for a moment.

"Mmm~ so tasty, meow~!"  Saeyoung exclaimed, giggling as he saw Jumin blush, looking away for a moment. "I'm glad you like them..."

Jumin was a rather stern and professional man, who rarely showed any emotions- well, before he met *Saeyoung*, that is. the redhead had a way of bringing out sides of him that he didn't even know he had- and was especially good at breaking down the stone wall of control he always put up.

The two chatted lightly as Jumin fed his kitten, teases and light jabs flying between them- the captor of a heart, and his captive.

When the meal was done, Jumin set the plate back on the table, getting up from the bed- which only caused Saeyoung to whine.

"Kitten....I have a meeting at noon."

"Ju~! It's only ten thirty~..." Saeyoung whined out loudly, making grabby hands towards his lover- Jumin knew *exactly* what he wanted. And what Saeyoung was wearing wasn't exactly helping him say no like he should.

"I'll be late if you tempt me to have my way with you- I'll have to get ready all over again."

"Oh *please*~! Just something quick, hm? You'll be at work *all day*~.... Give me something to remember you by~..." Saeyoung purred out seductively, laying back on the bed as he posed, his cheeks a bit red already.

Jumin sighed deeply, letting his grey eyes burn a trail over his kitten's skin. He started at his eyes- the eyes he wouldn't gaze in to as he pounded him into the sheets with no mercy, fulfilling both of their most passionate desires. 

He went to his lips- the lips that he would kiss and nip until they were bruised and swollen, the lips where sweet moans and curses would spill from over and over if he stayed. 

Jumin's eyes went down to Saeyoung's pale and freckled neck, immediately imagining all of the hickeys and bites he could leave there- oh how his kitty loved to be bitten. 

Grey eyes burned down to the redhead's chest, thinking of all of the marks he would leave there too, and how much he would tease his nipples until he begged for more.

Jumin's gaze wandered further, down to the lace panties Saeyoung was wearing which barely left anything to the imagination- and upon closer examination...he was already half hard.

The business man could already feel his resolve crumbling, and as his eyes flicked back up to meet Saeyoung's needy ones- he knew he wouldn't be able to say no.

Before either knew what was happening Jum was on top of Saeyoung, their bodies pressed together as they shared a passionate kiss.

Tongues danced together as the bodies of both men rolled against each other on a rhythm very familiar to both- they did this quite often, especially with how stressed Jumin could get. Saeyoung was happy to surrender his body to his one and only true love.

Their erections pressed firmly against eachother, the lace rubbing delightfully against Saeyoung's sensitive skin as Jumin's bulge pressed and slid against it through his dress pants.

The two broke for air, Jumin immediately attacking his kitten's neck with hickeys and bites, causing him to cry out a mewl softly as he squirmed under his weight.

"Hanh~! Jumin~.... Ha~... Thought you were w-worried about your- ah~! M-Meeting~?" Saeyoung teased, a louder moan escaping him as that comment only made Jumin sink his teeth in further, the rolling of his hips getting a bit more harsh.

Jumin pulled back for a moment, licking at the darkening ring of teeth that contrasted beautifully on Saeyoung's pale skin. "I can't go to my meeting with an erection, can I~?" He purred deeply, amazing Saeyoung with how he was able to keep a steady voice at a time like this.

"G-Good point~.... But hurry~... I need you~....hah~!" Saeyoung's pleas were cut off with a sharp moan as Jumin took his right nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardening bud before biting down and beginning to suck. His hand came up to the other one, pinching and pulling at it- which caused the most delicious moans to spill for his blissed out lover.

"Fuck me~ f-fuck me~.... J-Jumin~.... Mmnnahh~!! Fuck me~!" Saeyoung begged, his voice more highpitched as he desperately rolled his hips against Jumin- he *craved* the friction.

"Now, now, kitten...." Jumin started as he pulled away from Saeyoung's nipple, a thin string of saliva connecting his lips and the red and abused bud. His voice had a lustfully dark edge to it. "You know I don't like you saying filthy words like that- they don't sound good coming out of your pretty mouth." He said, pulling away entirely as he began to loosen his tie.

Saeyoung whined, squirming needily. "I'm sorry! I-I just....I need you *so* bad~.." He said, a clear pout to his voice- he was painfully hard by now.

Jumin let out a small hum of thought, setting his tie neatly on the bed before beginning to unbutton his shirt. "I guess I can let it slide this once- I don't have enough time to properly punish you." He set his shirt neatly on the bed, now moving his skilled fingers to his belt. "Strip for me, gorgeous."

Saeyoung nodded eagerly, keeping his eyes on Jumin's beautiful chest a moment longer before pulling off the panties he was wearing- though that was all. He rolled onto his stomach, getting on his knees as he slightly spread them, reaching a hand back to pull out the butt plug that was in him- which had a tail attached.

"Ah- good. I won't need to prep you now, will I?" Jumin asked, neatly folding his pants and setting them on the bed.

"No sir~ I'm all ready to be ruined by you~." Saeyoung purred, wiggling his ass slightly, which caused Jumin to give it a light slap.

"Good- but lay on your back though. I want to see those pretty eyes as I make you forget your name-" Jumin said cockily as Saeyoung flipped onto his back, smirking as he pulled off his boxers, placing them in the pile of clothing he'd only have to put back on now. "*Again.*"

"Heyy~ I *almost* remembered it last time! It's your fault for asking while you were hitting my feel-good spot~." Saeyoung huffed playfully, rolling his eyes as he spread his legs, hugging his legs up to his chest with his arms under his knees.

Jumin chuckled deeply, rolling his eyes as he grabbed the almost empty bottle of lube out of the drawer, squirting some onto his hand before rubbing it on to his severely neglected member. He lined himself up with Saeyoung's needy hole, slender fingers gripping at his pale and freckled hips.

"Ready for me, kitten? You remember the safe word, yes?"

"Diamonds~ of course I do. Just f- ah....just get on with it~." Saeyoung whined, trying to push back on Jumin's member.

In one swift motion, Jumin was in causing both of them to let out a grunt of pleasure- Saeyoung's a bit more high pitched as his he felt the tip of his lover's cock press right in to his prostate already.

They both panted, Jumin burying his face in Saeyoung's neck and inhaling his intoxicating scent. Though to Saeyoung, Jumin had a dizzying scent of his own- fancy wine mixed with expensive cologne, the fragrances mingled nicely with his natural musk.

"Can I move, dearest?"

"Never said you couldn't, Ju~."

And with that, Jumin began thrusting- *hard*. He did his best to go as deep as possible, wanting to hit Saeyoung's sweet spot each and every time so he never felt anything short of incredible.

Saeyoung, on the other hand, was already a complete *mess*. Hands, clawing at Jumin's back, leaving red, lasting marks. Somehow, his legs had got wrapped around his lovers waist, heels digging into him harshly as he rocked back, wanting him deeper still.

"G-God~! Hah~! S-So good~! Y-You're- haaahnn~! I-Incredible~! Mmh~! Yes~! Yesss~!! Harder- *harder*~!" He moaned out, having no care of being quiet- he knew how much Jumin loved to hear his sweet sounds of pleasure mixed with the creak of the bed, the sound of skin slapping pleasantly together, and the confessions of love hanging in the air.

Jumin did his best to keep up with his lovers demands, deep moans escaping him as he muffled them in Saeyoung's neck. The moans and screams of his kitten were like pure music to his ears, and he seemed to almost in a daze, hips moving on their own to to bring each of them to there breathtaking climax- which happened soon enough.

Soon, Saeyoung couldn't take it anymore, tears pooling inhis eyes as he felt the pressure building, the coil that had wound up in is stomach snapping as he released all over their chests, crying out his lovers name. 

Jumin's thrusts became sloppier and more erratic as he felt Saeyoung tighten around him, going for just a bit longer before burying himself deep and releasing with the loudest moan he made the entire time.

The two lay for a few minutes, blissfully tangled together as they tried to come down from their highs. Sweet nothing's were whispered and kisses were shared, along with a few loving and sleepy giggles from a certain redhead who always became infinitely more affectionate after sex.

"I love you...."

"I love you more."

They each wished that Jumin could stay, but he had a meeting to go to- as he always did. He slowly untangled from his now exhausted lover, kissing him tenderly one last time before getting dressed and leaving the room to get a warm, wet rag. He gently washed Saeyoung up before tucking him in and walking to the door, tossing one last longing glance over his shoulder- he really loved that man.

Saeyoung fell asleep soon after, curled up with a smile on his face. He began to dream about him and Jumin, as he usually did- and as if Elizabeth left because she sensed the whole scenario from the start, she came back into the room and curled up against Saeyoung's chest.

And all was as should be.


End file.
